Hercegnő
by Sidea
Summary: Orihime Las Noches-ben raboskodik, amikor meglátogatja őt, a szórakozni vágyó Ichimaru. Orihime, meg mit tehet, mit nem, hát elszórakoztatja.


Hercegnő

\- Hmm... - A hercegnő csak áll, és Hueco Mundo kegyetlen holdját bámulja, rácsos ablakán keresztül… Várod, hogy megmentsenek?

Még csak egyszer látta ezt az embert életében, mikor Aizenék elhagyták Soul Society-t. Örök vigyor, ezüst haj, és soha nem látható mosolygós szemek, Ichimaru Gin. A hideg futkosott tőle a hátán.

\- Mit akar? - Orihime hálát adott az égnek, hogy a hangja nem remegett. Ichimaru nem válaszolt, csak lassan elindult felé. Orihime ösztönösen hátrált, de a háta a hideg kőfalnak nyomódott. Ichimaru nem törődve a lány félelmével, halálos nyugalommal sétált oda hozzá. Orihime orrát megcsapta a férfi illata. Nem kellemetlen, de olyan éles, hideg, nem tudta hová tenni.

Gin fölé magasodott, lassan odahajolt a lányhoz, a fejét egészen belefúrta a vállába, és mélyen beszívta az illatát. Arra a kis remegésre, amit ezzel kiváltott a lányból mosolyoghatnékja támad. A félelem szaga, és… virágillat. Érezte a másik teste pattanásig feszült, egy rossz mozdulat, és már el is szaladt a préda. Óvatosan feljebb emelte a fejét, és az orrával finoman megbökte a másik fülét.

Orihime összerezzent, és elhúzódott pár centire. Nem akart hirtelen mozdulatot tenni, mert félt, hogy akkor esetleg provokálná a férfit, pedig legszívesebben az ajtóhoz rohant volna, hogy segítségért kiáltson. A férfi ugyan nem csinált még semmi különöset, azon kívül, hogy megszagolta a haját, de az egész lénye maga volt a fenyegetés. A szíve a torkában dobogott, és hirtelen úgy érezte, nincs elég levegő a szobában. Várt… várta, hogy a másik mit lép.

Gin közelebb húzódott, mire a lány hirtelen megugrott, de mielőtt még egy lépést is tehetett volna az ajtó felé, a karja már az útját állta. Egy lépéssel a hercegnő előtt termett, és két kinyújtott karja, a teste és a fal közé zárta. A remegő hercegnő, pedig próbálta magát olyan picire összehúzni amennyire csak lehet.

\- Ejnye, nem vagyok én olyan félelmetes… - Egyik kezével óvatosan a kezébe vett egy tincset és lehelt rá egy csókot. Orihime hatalmasra tágult szemekkel bámult rá, mintha nem hinné el, amit lát. Gin mosolya szélesebb lett. Mindig is vonzotta a romlatlanság, és íme, az ölébe pottyant a megtestesül ártatlanság és jóság. Vonzotta, mint lepkét a fény…

\- Tudod, nagyon hasonlítasz valakire.

\- Ki… kire? - kérdezte Orihime, bár nem volt biztos benne, hogy tudni akarja. Választ azonban nem kapott, csak egy pillanatra feltűnő komor pillantást. Az azonban, ahogy megjelent, már el is halt, és a következő pillanatban ismét vigyor ült az arcon. Az arcon, ami egyre közelebb került az övéhez. Kellemetlenül közel, de amikor megérezte a hideg ajkakat a sajátján egy pillanatra nem is értette, mi történt. Mikor magára eszmélt, megpróbálta eltolni magától a férfit, azonban az szilárdan tartotta magát, és sokkal nehezebb is volt nála, így ez meddő próbálkozás volt. Akkor rémült meg igazán, mikor egy nedves nyelv próbált befurakodni a szájába. Ijedtében akkorát kevert le a másiknak, hogy a csattanás visszhangot vetett a falakról.

Gin a döbbenttől tágra nyílt szemekkel, a pofontól pirosló arccal nézett még mindig oldalra, amikor a lány elrohant mellette, és az ajtónak feszül. Erre aztán nem számított. Mikor meghallotta, ahogy Orihime az ajtót feszegeti, magához tért, lassan felegyenesedett, és az ajtó felé fordult.

\- Áucs… Ez tényleg fájt. Igazán nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen kis harcias vagy… - szólt tettetett sértődöttséggel a hangjában, miközben az arcát dörzsölgette.

Orihime hátát az ajtónak vetve rémülten figyelte, ahogy a másik mosolyogva, örvénylő ködként mögötte úszó ruhájával siklik felé. Megpördült és megint megpróbálta kinyitni az ajtót, azonban az nem engedett. Hirtelen egy kéz nyúlt át a jobb válla felett, és ragadta meg a kilincset, egy meleg test simult a hátához, a másik vállára pedig egy fej nehezedett. Egy kar simult a teste köré és tartotta szorosan, hogy ne tudjon mozdulni. A férfi hideg lehelete csiklandozta a nyakát.

\- Áruld el nekem, mégis miért akarsz annyira kimenni, hmm? Még is hova mennél? Csak eltévednél Las Noches végtelen folyosóin, és ha még össze is találkoznál valakivel, a szökött foglyokkal, nem szoktak finoman bánni, ahogy azt egy ilyen kis _hercegn_ _ővel_ kell. - A gúnyos hangsúly bántotta Orihimét. Ő sosem gondolta magát hercegnőnek, de még csak különlegesnek sem soha. - Kihez mennél? Itt senki sincs, aki megvédhetne tőlem… Legfeljebb csak Aizen-san, de őt sem hiszem, hogy különösképpen érdekelné a sorsod.

Orihime érezte, hogy Ichimaru minden egyes szavával egyre nő a súly, ami a mellkasát szorítja, és már nem bírja tovább. Tudta, hogy a férfinek igaza van. Mégis kitől remélhetne segítséget?

Gin érezte, ahogy a lány légzése akadozóvá válik, és hamarosan a forró, nedves könnyeket is érezte a karján, ahogy a fehér anyag szépen lassan, egyenként beszívta őket. Nem könyörült, és halkan tovább beszélt.

\- Ha itt maradsz velem, és szépen együttműködsz, nem lesz semmi bántódásod. Én nem foglak bántani, de ha akarsz el is mehetsz. - És ezzel kinyitotta az ajtót, elengedte a lányt, megfordult, és a szoba végébe sétált, hogy most ő bámuljon ki a Holdra. - Persze, ha kilépsz azon az ajtón, valószínűleg sokkal nagyobb árat kell majd fizetned érte, mintha itt maradsz.

Orihime döbbenten bámult az ablak előtt álldogáló alakra. Most tényleg elengedi? Óvatosan a kilincsre tette a kezét, és figyelte a férfit. Ha kimegy, nagyon megütheti a bokáját, és Ichimaru azt mondta nem akarja bántani. Be kellett látnia, hogy egy ellenséges világban, egy ellenséges palotában, nem biztonságos csak úgy minden engedély nélkül mászkálni a folyosókon. És már Ichimaru jelenléte sem volt olyan fenyegető. Szinte már biztonságban is érezte magát, hisz Ichimaru eddig még nem csinált semmi rosszat. Lassan becsukta az ajtót, de abban a pillanatban kattant is a zár, és hiába próbálta kinyitni újra az ajtót az nem engedett. Hirtelen szakadt rá a kétségbeesés. Elszalasztotta az utolsó lehetőségét a menekülésre! Most már kénytelen lesz elviselni Ichimarut.

\- És mégis mit akar tőlem? – cincogta egérhangon. Gin csak még szélesebben mosolygott, majd azt felelte:

\- Ó. Hát én csak örömöt akarok okozni…

Orihime elsápadt, és úgy dadogta:

\- Ö… örömet okozni?

\- Persze, talán nem szeretnéd? – Meg sem várva Orihime válaszát folytatta – Hát, de most már úgy is döntöttél. Jól elszórakozunk majd, mi itt kettecskén.

Orihime még mindig a félelemmel birkózva figyelte, ahogy a férfi leül a kanapéra, és negédes mosollyal az arcán megpaskolja maga mellett a helyet. Csak egy pillanatig habozott, de végül odasétált és lassan leereszkedett Ichimaru mellé.

\- Ugyan, ne ülj olyan messzire… úgy kényelmetlen beszélgetni. – szólt Gin, majd megragadta a lányt a derekánál, és egyenesen az ölébe ültette. A lány neki feszítette a kezeit a vállának, de Gin szorosan tartotta. – Ej, ne ficánkolj ennyire, nem bántalak.

\- De, én nem szeretném… - A lány fülig vörösödve motyogta ezeket a szavakat, és nem bírt Ginre nézni.

\- Mit, nem szeretnél? - kérdezte a férfi, ördögi vigyorral az ajkain. - Hiszen csak beszélgetünk… Szóval, mit nem szeretnél?

\- Én, én csak… - Orihime nem bírt kinyögni egy szót sem. Hiszen olyan rettenetesen zavarban volt. Nem volt ostoba, tudta, vagy legalábbis sejtette, hogy a férfi mit akar tőle. És ő AZT nem akarta, de elmondani nem tudta. Szorosan lehunyta a szemeit, és próbálta kikapcsolni a külvilágot. Hirtelen egy forró leheletet érzett meg a jobb fülénél. Egy forró, nedves nyelv nyalta végig a fülét, majd kezdett el gyengéd csókokat lehelni a nyakára. Orihime nem mozdult, de alig észrevehetően remegni kezdett.

Gint ez egy csöppet sem zavarta. Miközben a nyakát csókolgatta, jobbjával elkezdte a lány lábát simogatni. Óvatosan és lágyan érintette a hercegnőt, mint egy halvány fuvallat. Először csak a lábfejét, óvatosan lehúzva róla a lábbelit, és úgy érintve a vékony selymes bőrt a bokájánál. Lassan feljebb kalandozott a keze, de a lány még mindig nem mozdult, és a szemét sem nyitotta ki. Na, majd ő ráveszi, hogy ne legyen ilyen vissza fogott…

Orihime elhatározta, hogy ő bizony nem vesz róla tudomást, akármit is csinál. Inkább elbújik a tudata legmélyére, ahol nem érheti el. Ez az elhatározása azonnal csődöt mondott, amikor megérzett egy kutakodó kezet az ölében. Ijedten nyitotta ki a szemét, és rémülten próbált menekülni, de Ichimaru olyan erősen szorította magához, hogy szinte mozdulni sem bírt.

\- Ugyan, ugyan… nem kell így küzdeni. Hiszen nincs semmi baj.

\- Kérem ne…

\- Mit ne? - kérdezte a férfi miközben jobb kezével ismét simogatni kezdte a lány combját és óvatosan a nyakába harapott. - Látod? Nincs semmi baj. Hiszen igazán nem fájhat.

Orihime halkan hüppögött.

\- Nem akarom…

\- Ugyan, ugyan. Meglátod, élvezni fogod. - Óvatosan feljebb csúsztatta a kezét a lány combjáról. A kis hercegnő próbálta magát olyan kicsire összehúzni, amennyire csak bírta, és szorosan összezárta a lábait, de Ichimaru így is utat talált az ölébe.

Gin nem tétovázott, óvatosan dörzsölni kezdte a lány ölét, aki erre összerándult, és időnként megremegett. A hercegnő a vállának hajtotta a fejét, görcsösen kapaszkodott a ruhájába, miközben a légzése szakadozottabbá vált.

\- Ne, Neh… - suttogta halkan, de Gin oda se figyelt rá.

Alig egy-két nyikkanást lehetett csak hallani, de a lány folyamatos remegése, az egyre forrósodó és nedvesedő öle tudatta Ginnel, hogy jó úton jár.

Orihime nem akarta ezt. Nagyon nem, de Ichimaru profi volt… Esélye sem volt ellenkezni. A dörzsölés nyomán fellépő jóleső bizsergés egyre erősebbé vált, és érezte, hogy alsóneműje kezd egészen lucskos lenni. Szégyellte magát, de a bizsergés erősebb lett, és hirtelen elérte azt a pontot, ahol egy pillanatra már nem számított semmi. Egy hangosabb nyögés hagyta el az ajkait, miközben körmeit belevágta Ichimaruba. Remegve kapaszkodott a férfiba, és próbálta kiheverni az első orgazmusát. Észre sem vette, mikor kezdtek el folyni a könnyei. Megalázottnak érzete magát, szörnyen megalázottnak. Hogy tehette ezt? Hogy tehette meg ezt? Ráadásul Ichimaruval? Jobban kellett volna védekeznie. Egyszer csak érzete, ahogy puha, hideg ajkak csókolják végig az arcát, így tüntetve el a könnyeit. Félve tekintett oldalra, és szembetalálta magát egy meleg, vörös tekintettel, és egy olyan kedves mosollyal, amit még sosem látott azon az arcon.

\- Miért sírsz? Nincs ezen semmi szégyellni való.

\- De van!- hüppögte Orihime.

\- Ugyan, mi szégyellnivaló van abba, ha két ember jól érzi magát?

\- Nem is ismerlek, és még az ellenségem is vagy!

\- Nem is ismersz? Elfelejtettem volna bemutatkozni? Ej, de udvariatlan vagyok! Én Ichimaru Gin vagyok. Örvendek a találkozásnak - szólt Gin, és a kezét nyújtotta a lánynak.

Orihime egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, hogy sírjon-e még, vagy inkább nevessen. Ez már túl abszurd volt neki. Végül megengedett magának egy szégyenlős mosolyt, és kezet rázott Ichimaruval. Talán annyira nem is rossz arc…

\- Ami pedig a másik dolgot illeti… Tudod, én nem jövök ki túl jól ezekkel az espadásokkal, és tudom, hogy te sem… az ellenségem ellensége, meg már szinte a barátom is lehetne, nem gondolod?

Orihime nem válaszolt, nem is tudott volna mit. Ichimaru pedig kihasználta a pillanatnyi nyugalmát, és csókot kezdeményezett. Orihime még mindig nem bírta legyűrni aggodalmát, ám mégis utat engedett a kutakodó nyelvnek. A csók lassú volt és gyengéd, igazán nem olyan, amilyet Ichimarutól várt. Rebegő szempillákkal nézett fel a vörös szempárba.

\- Látod?

A lány szemeiben vágy ragyogott, de még mindig küzdött magával és a lelkiismeretével. Gin azonban nem hagyta, hogy komolyabban elkezdjen agyalni. Addig üsd a vasat, amíg meleg ugye? Hátra döntötte a hercegnőt a kanapén, és ismét megcsókolta, miközben kezével felfedező útra indult a testén. Kezével óvatosan simított végig az oldalán érezte, hogy a lány jólesően megborzong. Egy gyors mozdulattal húzta le a lány köpenyét, és türelmetlenül vágta a sarokba.

Egy kicsit még mindig félve tekintett a fölé tornyosuló férfira, de már közel sem találta olyan ijesztőnek, mint első látásra. A testében még mindig dolgozott a vágy, hiába tudta, hogy nem helyes. Bizonytalanul túrt bele a másik ezüst hajába, aki erre ismét felöltötte szokásos mosolyát, és a mellkasára hajolt. Lágy csókot lehelt a kulcscsontjára, majd megnyalta nyakát egészen az álláig. Orihimét egy pillanatra egy éhes ragadozóra emlékeztette. Aztán rájött, hogy tényleg az… egy óvatos harapás a fülénél, és az egész teste belebizsergett. Hallotta társa halk szuszogását, érezte forró leheletét.

Gin a ruhán keresztül lassan megnyalta az egyik mellbimbót, mire a lány ajkait egy halk sóhaj hagyta el. Óvatosan megharapta, mire a lány háta ívbe feszült, és szaporán sóhajtozott. A kezével a másik bimbót vette kezelésbe. Egyre vadabbul harapdálta, és masszírozta mellét, addig-addig gyötörve a hercegnőt, amíg már teljesen izzadtan dobálta magát az ágyon.

\- Ichi… Ichimaru…

\- Hmm? Mit szeretnél?

Orihime kipirulva, elködösült tekintettel nézett a mosolygós szemekbe, de maga sem tudta egészen, mit akar. Remegő kezekkel húzta közelebb magához a másikat, egy szenvedélyes csókkal.

Gin úgy gondolta, most már megkegyelmez a lányon. Kioldotta az övét, lehúzta a ruháját, így teljes valójában gyönyörködhetett a lányban. Az zavarában összébb húzta magát, és rebegő pillákkal nézett fel rá. Vörös tincsei szétterültek a kanapé fehér huzatán, a teste még enyhén remegett az izgalomtól, izzadságtól csillogott. Gin megnyalta a száját, már ő is kezdett nagyon _izgatott_ lenni… Lassan ő is vetkőzni kezdett. Ledobta a köpenyét, a köpeny alatt egy ujjatlan felső volt rajta a nyakánál fekete szegéllyel.

Orihime megbűvölve figyelte az izmok játékát, miközben lehúzta magáról a felsőt, és a többi ruhához hajította. Úgy bámulta mintha még sosem látott volna meztelen férfi felsőtestet. Halk kuncogást hallott, de nem figyelt rá. Minden idegszálával a karcsú kézre összpontosított, ami lassan a halványkék selyemöv felé közeledett. Az öv halk susogással hullott hirtelen az arcára, eltakarva a szemét. Óvatosan húzta le a szeméről a hűvös anyagot. Először csak Ichimaru vigyorgó arcát látta, aztán lassan lejjebb vándorolt a tekintete. Végig a karcsú nyakon, az izmos mellkason, és hasfalon, és… És itt visszahúzta a szemére az övet.

\- Haha… De szégyenlős itt valaki. A szemeden tarthatod, ha akarod, így csak izgalmasabb, de végén látni akarom az arcod, ahogy elélvezel…

Orihime arcába vér tódult ezektől a szavaktól. Kezdett nagyon lámpalázas lenni. Hirtelen megérzett egy cirógató kezet a nyakánál, és egy hűvös ajkat a száján. Olyan finoman csókolta, mintha törékeny lepkeszárnyak simogatták volna az ajkait. A hosszú ujjak lassú felfedező útra indultak a testén, miközben apró csókokkal hintette be a nyakát és az arcát.

\- Orihime gyönyörű vagy… - hallotta a halk suttogást, és érezte valahogy kezd feloldódni.

Gin keze fel s alá siklott a selymes bőrön, miközben szájába vette a lány mellét, és finoman szívogatni kezdte, hogy ismét lázba hozza és ellazítsa. A hercegnő pár perc múlva már ismét vágytól remegő testtel feküdt alatta. Óvatosan benyúlt a lábai közé, és elégedetten állapította meg, hogy a lány készen áll. Már amennyire egy ilyen tapasztalatlan lány készen állhat… Óvatosan a lába közé helyezkedett. Érezte, ahogy a combok rászorítanak, és a hercegnő egész teste megfeszül az idegességtől. A lány mellkasa szaporán emelkedett fel-le, miközben görcsösen kapaszkodott a kék selyem övbe.

\- Nem kell félned, kicsit fájni fog eleinte, de aztán meglátod jó lesz.

A combok szorítása enyhült, és Gin széles vigyorral az arcán tette a magáévá a lányt.

Orihime az „egy kicsit fájni fog" megjegyzést nem teljesen érezte indokoltnak Gin szájából. Főleg, mert ez inkább nagyon volt, mint kicsit. A lábai között az égető, feszítő fájdalom egyre csak nőt, ahogy Ichimaru lassan egyre beljebb tolta magát. A teste görcsösen megfeszült önkéntelenül is próbált elhúzódni. Igyekezett nem hangot adni fájdalmának, de a nyöszörgést így sem tudta vissza tartani. Észre sem vette, mikor kezdtek el folyni a könnyei. Kétségbe esetten kapkodott levegőért. Ichimaru ráhajolt, és adott neki egy csókot, Orihime pedig szorosan magához ölelte. Görcsösen szorította magához a férfit, amíg a fájdalom enyhülni nem látszott. Akkor lazított a szorításán, és Ichimaru lassú mozgásba kezdett. A fájdalom ismét jelentkezett, de már koránt sem volt olyan vészes.

Gin ráhajol a hercegnő mellére, és ott kezdte el kényeztetni ismét. A lány ott elég érzékeny lehetett, mert nemsokára már a kéjtől, és nem a fájdalomtól nyögött alatta. Gyorsabbra vette a tempót, és a lány térde alá benyúlva megemelte kicsit, hogy jobban hozzá férjen. Nem bírta visszafogni a nyögésit ő sem. Ahogy a lány körülölelte és szorította, nedves forrósággal, az maga volt a gyönyör.

Orihimét már idegesítette, hogy nem lát semmit a sáltól, és türelmetlenül dobta le a többi ruha közé. Az első pillantása egy meglepetten rábámuló Ichimarura esett, aki aztán ismét vigyorogni kezdett. Tekintete lassan levándorolt oda ahol az ő teste és Ichimarué egybe forrt. Ichimaru nem várta, meg amíg kibámészkodja magát, ismét mozgásba kezdett. Orihime hangosan felsikoltott, és hátra vetette a fejét. Elködösült tekintettel figyelte Ichimarut. A férfinek a koncentrálástól összeszaladtak a szemöldökei, a mosolya is inkább viccsor volt, a haja csapzottan tapadt a homlokára. Testén az izzadság cseppek, lassan kúsztak egyre lejjebb, ahogy az izmai minden lökésnél megfeszültek. Orihime hirtelen valami miniatűr villámcsapáshoz hasonlót érzett, ahogy Ichimaru eltalálta belül egy ponton. Hangosan felsikoltott, miközben háta ívbe feszült.

Gin elégedetten konstatálta, hogy megtalálta azt a bizonyos kis pontot. A lány minden egyes alkalommal hangosan felsikoltott, amikor eltalálta, és a nevét kezdte ismételgetni. Kifejezetten erotikus volt a nevét elfúló nyögések, és „még ott"-ok kíséretében hallani. Gyorsabbra vette a tempót, és a hercegnő hamarosan egy hangos Gííííín keretében élvezett el. Az összehúzódó izmok pedig Gint is magukkal rántották a felhők közé.

Ichimaru kimerülten omlott Orihimére, aki óvatosan körül fonta a karjaival. Még nem igazán tért magához. Üres fejjel hallgatta Ichimaru szuszogását, és a saját szapora lélegzet vételeit. Aztán hirtelen megmagyarázhatatlan jókedv tört rá, és nevetni kezdett. Ichimaru csak értetlenül nézte az alatta nevetéstől fuldokló lányt.

\- Hmm? Min nevetsz?

\- Ne… Nem tudom. Csak jó kedvem van!

\- Szent célom boldoggá tenni az embereket! Küldetés sikeres…

\- Hahaha. Jaj, olyan álmos vagyok. Hih! Összevéreztem ezt a szép kárpitot!

\- Ne is foglalkozz vele, majd kicseréljük.

\- O… oké…

Orihime már elég laposakat pislogott, és lustán elnyúlt a hatalmas kanapén. Ichimaru mosolyogva simogatta a haját. Orihime kábán nézte Ichimaru mosolygós arcát, majd lassan elnyomta az álom. Mikor felébredt egyedül volt már a szobában, és minden ruhája rajta volt. Egy kicsit csalódott volt, de Ichimaru, legalább nem hagyta ott csak úgy ruha nélkül. Összébb húzta magát, és próbálta hideg fejjel átgondolni az elmúlt órák eseményeit. Bárhogy próbálta nem tudta rendezni a gondolatait. Kavarogtak benne az érzések. Egyfelől a szégyen, hogy olyan könnyen odaadta magát a férfinak, másfelől folyton Gin gyengéd mosolya és pille könnyű csókjai jártak az eszében. Tétován állt fel, hogy mozogjon egy kicsit. Az öle még mindig égett a megpróbáltatásoktól, de Orihime fülig vörösödött, amikor arra gondolt, milyen jó volt. Lassan járkált körbe a szobában, majd végül ismét a rácsos ablak előtt állt meg. Lassan emelte fel a tekintetét Hueco Mundo ragyogó holdjára. Már nem tűnt olyan rémisztőnek a helyzete. Hirtelen kinyílt az ajtó, és belépett rajta…


End file.
